


Won't Let Go Again

by CTippy



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Petra x JR video. Song: Miss You by Gabrielle Aplin (Orchestral version).
Relationships: Jane Ramos/Petra Solano
Kudos: 5





	Won't Let Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me some months but I finally found enough drive to finish this video. I really wanted to pay a small tribute to this couple, so I'm happy I managed to complete it, I hope you'll like it! I tried to play a little with the gradient effect but I keep sucking at it.

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/189063710332/oh-god-i-miss-you-too-thats-all-i-ever-do-im) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44hDriheYEk) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
